Bajo la máscara
by Cuervo Rojo
Summary: Debajo de esa máscara, se encontraba alguien quien quería ser tratada como igual ¿Qué pasará cuando eso suceda? Oneshot & RirikaxMary


**Descargo de responsabilidades. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Quienes hayan visto mi otro fic, no se preocupen. Ando trabajando en el próximo capítulo, mas al ver Kakegurui a pedido de una amiga, no pude evitar caer en el barco de una ship en particular. Sin nada más que decirles, espero disfruten de este oneshot.**

Estaba cansada. Cansada de no ser tratada como una humana, como alguien quien pudiera sentir, opinar. Siempre estaba junto a mi hermana, apoyándola en silencio y observando cada uno de los movimientos que se hacían los demás a su alrededor. Pero solo de ella podía tener ese "trato" que quería.

¿Por qué siempre tengo que llevar esta máscara? Simple, por el bien de Kirari.

No era que ella no confiase en mí; lo contrario, yo siempre fui su mano derecha, sabía todos y cada uno de los planes de mi hermana hasta el punto en el que, antes de dormir, hablábamos tanto de nuestras vidas como de lo que íbamos a hacer referente a las apuestas. Incluso aprovechaba el hecho de que éramos idénticas para poder tener algo que nadie puede: estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Eso le traía muchas ventajas: entre ellas, poder observar todo lo que ella no podía, era sus ojos, su sombra. Era una extensión de ella sin que nadie lo notara. Incluso por eso, muchas veces, ella me pedía mi punto de vista de las cosas. Otras, me hablaba de algunos estudiantes que le llamaban sumamente la atención.

Entre uno de ellos, surgió un nombre que captó mi atención: Mary Saotome.

El día anterior, sabía que Kirari iba a ofrecerle un puesto en el Concejo Estudiantil. La forma en la que se desempeñó durante el primer año y la forma en la que logró pagar su deuda, aún siendo una mascota, era de sorprender. Y, según nos informó Sayaka, la forma en la que cooperó con Yurika Jabami fue interesante, haciendo "trampa" sin quebrar ninguna de las reglas establecidas en ese juego.

Lo que sí me sorprendió fue que haya rechazado esa oferta.

Cuando Kirari y yo lo hablamos después de clases, ella se mostró sumamente complacida. Otros tendrían una opinión extraña, pero yo la conozco muy bien. Saotome mostró ser una persona que mi hermana no podía entender, y ese es el tipo de personas que a ella le gusta.

(...)

El período de elecciones había empezado.

En un principio, iba a trabajar junto a mi hermana para que ella ganase. Mas, su plan y una promesa hizo que buscara a una persona en particular.

En un principio, parecía sencillo: hacer que Saotome apueste y, sin importar los resultados, iba a trabajar junto a ella. Incluso la iba a buscar para retarla directamente.

Pero no todo salió como lo planeado.

Terminé tropezando con ella, haciendo que mi máscara cayera junto a mí. La mirada que ella me dio fue atemorizante. En aquel momento, siendo vista sin mi protección por alguien quien no era Kirari, sentía que estaba completamente desnuda. Aunque lo que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco fueron sus ojos.

_No. No puede ser. Esto debe de ser una pesadilla._

Apenas temblando del miedo en el suelo, y perdida por unos momentos en los ojos de Saotome, agarré la máscara lo más rápido que pude e hice como si lo anterior nunca hubiera pasado, levantándome en tiempo récord. Tras eso, la cité para hablar.

(...)

Ya sabía que Saotome era un hueso duro de roer, por eso vine preparada. Sea cual fuere el resultado, íbamos a estar juntas. Lo que no me esperaba era que ella me quitara la máscara en medio de la apuesta. Eso provocó que quedara completamente helada en el lugar, viendo cómo ella me sermoneaba. Aunque una pregunta que me hizo quedó grabada en mi mente.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

_Qué es lo que realmente quiero..._

Mientras le respondía que no quería nada, mi mente decía lo contrario. Quería ser tratada como una persona más, quería tomar mis propias decisiones, quería estar al margen de toda elección ya que no me apetecía tener el poder de nada.

Ya sabía que iba a rechazar. Por eso mismo tuve que obligarla a hacerlo mediante otra apuesta que organicé. Eso provocó que Saotome sustituyera a Jabami, ofreciendo los cien votos que ganó conmigo.

Mientras observaba las rondas, pude ver la estrategia de ella. Debía de admitirlo, ella era una gran apostadora. Incluso bajo mi máscara, no podía evitar sonreír por su desempeño. Sinceramente, ella era sorprendente, incluso entendía el por qué mi hermana tenía mucho interés en ella.

Luego de esos acontecimientos, me encargué de seguir al pie de la letra mi parte del trato: estuve a su lado todo el tiempo. Apenas ingresaba a la escuela, cuando ingresaba a su salón de clases, durante el almuerzo, incluso cuando iba al baño. Siempre fui su sombra, como lo era con mi hermana.

Eso fue hasta que me enfrentó en los pasillos exteriores. Su actitud repentina hizo que me asustara y mi corazón latiera de forma rápida.

Recordando lo que me había dicho en nuestra apuesta, para pedirle un favor me quité la máscara. Me daba vergüenza, pero de esa forma pensé que ella me tomaría en serio. Lo que me gané a cambio fue un enorme sermón. Todas y cada una de sus palabras fueron tan precisas como los dardos que tiraban los jugadores expertos en una partida de Cricket, lo cual provocó que llorara.

Quien hubiera visto esa escena desde otra perspectiva hubiera pensado que lloraba por sus palabras. Lo cual no era cierto. Lloraba por mi impotencia, por no poder estar a la altura de Mary como compañera, y eso lo pudo ver con claridad. Incluso pensé que ella, tras esas verdades que dijo, me iba a dejar a un lado.

Lo que no esperaba era que ella me hiciera apostar para probar mi valía.

Ese hecho hizo que una nueva determinación naciera en mí. Pero no solo porque se lo prometí a mi hermana. Esa decisión, poco a poco, iba naciendo en mí como algo que yo misma quería: quería apostar junto a ella, reír junto a ella, llorar junto a ella. Quería que ella me considerara como una amiga.

Ya no se trataba de una promesa, sino que iba más allá: era lo que realmente deseaba.

(...)

Luego de dos apuestas, pude obtener lo que realmente quería: que Mary me reconociera como su amiga. Aunque...

Es extraño. La forma en la que acarició mi cabello en medio de la "guerra", cómo su rostro estaba cerca mío... ese resultado hizo que me sintiera extrañamente feliz.

Eso nunca me había pasado antes. Yo era una muy buena apostadora, mas siempre estaba bajo las órdenes de mi hermana. Pero ahora, habiendo apostado por mi cuenta, por mis propios métodos, y habiendo recibido aquella muestra de afecto de Mary hizo que deseara más de eso. Incluso durante la última partida contra Rin, mientras desenmascaraba todas sus mentiras podía sentir aún cómo la mano de ella estaba posada en mi cabello, acariciándome de forma poco sutil. Esa sensación me dio la seguridad que me faltaba.

Pero...

_¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué quiero más?_

(...)

Desde el juego de la "Guerra", Mary empezó a estar más acostumbrada a mi presencia. Ya no se mostraba tensa como las primeras veces, incluso en nuestro tiempo libre, íbamos a una habitación aparte para hablar de las futuras estrategias a seguir. En esos breves momentos, me quitaba la máscara haciendo que, en más de una ocasión, "atrapara" a Mary sonriendo en mi dirección. Esa mera vista hacía que mi corazón empezara a latir un poco más rápido.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Sin la máscara no lo podía hacer, pero mientras estábamos en público la observaba con detenimiento. Quería aprender más y más acerca de ella, llegando incluso a notar las facciones que poseía. Cada una de ellas me llamaban la atención. Y aunque ella me lo pidiera explícitamente, la mayor parte del tiempo caminaba tres pasos detrás de ella.

Eso no pasó desapercibido por mi hermana. Recuerdo que, una noche, terminamos hablando de ese tema.

—¿Qué tal te parece Mary Saotome? —Me preguntó con su sonrisa característica.

Apenas la respuesta venía a mi mente, sentía que mis mejillas empezaban a arder. Eso provocó que Kirari me mirara con cierto interés.

—Es muy interesante ¿Verdad? —Ella misma respondió lo que estaba en mi mente.

—... Sí. —Le dije, sintiendo que mi voz me traicionaba.

Luego de una risilla, ella hizo un comentario que me dejó extrañada.

—Hice bien en elegirla para que sean compañeras en esto.

Temía en preguntarle el por qué. Algo en mi interior me decía que ella me conocía mejor que yo misma.

(...)

—Ten. —Me dijo Mary mientras me entregaba un envoltorio.

Estábamos en una de nuestras reuniones. Me había puesto la máscara ya que la misma había terminado, y planeaba seguir a mi amiga hasta que se vaya del establecimiento.

—Eso es... ¿Para mí? —Pregunté, escondiendo a la perfección mi tono de asombro gracias a la máscara.

—Claro que sí. Somo amigas ¿No? —Me dijo con cierta molestia, para luego mirar a un costado de la habitación —Imaginé que tendrías hambre luego de las clases... —Viendo que no lo tomaba, soltó —Tomalo ¿Sí? Antes de que cambie de parecer.

En ese momento, sentía que mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho. Tomando aquella envoltura, al abrirla pude notar que se trataba de un taiyaki. Quitándome la máscara, sentía que la alegría era inmensa. Incluso una lágrima se me escapó de mis ojos.

Al mirar de reojo, pude ver cómo ella comía el suyo de forma despreocupada. Mas, pude notar que, de vez en cuando, me miraba y apartaba la vista de forma rápida. Eso provocó que mi corazón diera un brinco, y a su vez deseaba poder estar más cerca de ella.

En ese momento, todas las fichas cayeron.

Quería que Mary me mirara solo a mí. Quería tener toda su atención. Anhelaba poder sentir nuevamente esa caricia que me había dado en aquella apuesta, y más.

Cuando todo eso empezó a tener sentido para mí, mis mejillas ardían más y más, hasta el punto que casi le di la espalda por completo para no ser descubierta.

(...)

—Te gusta Mary Saotome ¿Verdad, Ririka? —Dijo mi hermana de la nada, provocando que mi rostro se tiñera de rojo.

Ambas estábamos en la habitación que compartíamos. Y desde siempre, ella me conocía y sabía lo que pasaba por mi mente, aún si no le decía ni una palabra.

—... —No pude decirle ninguna palabra, ya que ella sonreía cada vez más y más, haciendo que mi rostro respondiera por sí mismo.

—Esto se pone cada vez más interesante —Comentó para luego sentarse a mi lado, sin dejar de sonreír —Dime ¿Ya le has dicho algo?

Ante esa pregunta, negué con la cabeza.

—Deberías hacerlo. —Comentó como si supiera algo más que desconocía —Aprovecha tu oportunidad ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Jabami la va a tomar por ti.

Esa idea hizo que diera un respingo, a la vez que mi corazón empezaba a doler. No, no podía ser.

Mary Saotome. La primera mujer que me trató como a un par. La única quien se mostró preocupada por mí, llegando incluso a querer salvarme de una muerte segura en una apuesta. De pensar solo en ella, sentía que quería más de esa calidez. Deseaba con toda mi alma poder animarla abiertamente como lo hacía Jabami. Anhelaba poder ser su apoyo, su confidente.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más ambiciosa me sentía. Y mi objeto de deseo, lo que más quería, poseía un nombre y un apellido.

Mary Saotome.

—... —Las palabras de Kirari retumbaban en mi mente, y mientras apretaba mis manos arriba de mis muslos, le pregunté en un tono débil pero audible para ella —¿Cómo... puedo hacerlo?

Ante esas palabras, Kirari me sonrió.

(...)

—¿Un baile? —Me preguntó Mary muy sorprendida.

El plan de Kirari era sencillo. Tras hablarlo con ella y habiendo presentado la idea a Runa, ella se mostró interesada en el tema, alegando que eso le daría mayor popularidad a las elecciones si los que estaban en los primeros diez lugares abrían con un baile.

Eso equivaldría a que Mary, al estar en ese podio, estaba forzada a ir. Y cada uno de los participantes debía de tener una pareja para la ceremonia.

—Sí. —Dije detrás de mi máscara.

Ambas estábamos en la entrada. En mano, tenía el sobre que poseía la invitación para mi amiga. Estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que iba a invitar a alguien a esta clase de eventos.

_Vamos, Ririka. Tú puedes._

Luego de entregarle el sobre y de que lo leyera, pude percibir cómo ella se mostraba molesta. Luego, soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Supongo que no hay otra opción. —Luego de eso, me miró con el ceño fruncido —¿Vas a ir con la presidenta?

Luego de unos momentos, respondí.

—No.

—Bien. En ese caso, vayamos juntas. —Agregó con seguridad.

Eso provocó que mi rostro ardiera. Si no fuese por la máscara, Mary me miraría raro.

—¿Al baile? —Pregunté de forma incrédula.

—Sí. Pero si ya tienes a alguien en mente... —Comentó mirando a un costado.

Pude ver cómo se mostraba avergonzada. Eso me parecís muy tierno.

—¡No! —Solté sin pensarlo, pars luego carraspear —Digo, me gustaría ir contigo.

_Agradezco que mi máscara distorcione mi voz. Ahora mismo no confío en cómo está mi tono._

—Bien. —Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —Mientras llega ese día, sigamos preparándonos para las elecciones.

No pude estar más de acuerdo con ella.

(...)

El día del baile llegó. Yo estaba sumamente nerviosa, ya que iba a participar junto a Mary.

La temática era una mascarada. Eso me ayudaba un montón, ya que revelar mi rostro enfrente de los demás estudiantes sería un suicidio.

Mientras esperaba a Mary junto con los demás participantes, me miraba a mí misma: llevando un vestido de encajes de color celeste, mi cabello estaba suelto y poseía un delicado adorno el cual era una mariposa que iba a juego con mis prendas, y traía zapatos de tacones color plateado.

Seguía revisandome hasta que, de la nada, una mano en mi hombro me hizo sobresaltar. Cuando vi de quién se trataba, quedé helada.

Llevando una máscara como la mía, Mary llevaba un traje blanco liso, una corbata negra y una camisa del mismo color que mi vestido. Sus zapatos iban a juego con toda sy indumentaria, y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, teniendo un par de mechones a los costados de su rostro.

—¿Me esperabas? —Preguntó tras la máscara.

Tardé unos momentos para reaccionar. Apenas hice eso, comenté un tanto nerviosa.

—Sí.

Iba a agregar un halago hacia ella, pero Runa nos interrumpió, diciendo animada.

—¡Ya es hora de que entren a la pista de baile!

El baile de apertura era un vals. Tenía experiencia en bailarlo, mas eso no impedía que mi corazón latiera con más y más fuerza.

Las manos suaves de Mary me brindaban esa calidez que tanto quería. La proximidad de ella en el baile hacía que apenas temblara, mas no perdí el ritmo en ningún momento.

Tras eso, otra pieza empezó a sonar. Uno de los estudiantes de mi curso quiso invitarme a bailar, pero por el agarre de mi amiga le dio a entender que iba a seguir bailando conmigo. Eso no me molestaba.

Pieza tras pieza, nosotras dos seguíamos moviéndonos al compás de la música. Tras la quinta, ambas decidimos en tomar un poco de aire.

Saliendo al exterior, y notando que más de uno tuvo la misma idea que nosotras, nos fuimos a un lugar apartado pero sin alejarnos mucho del salón donde se llevaba a cabo el baile.

Quitándose la máscara, Mary soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—¡Al fin! Sentía que me ahogaba con esta cosa puesta. —Mientras me quitaba la mía, me miraba con curiosidad —¿No te incomoda llevarla siempre?

—Siempre la he llevado puesta. —Comenté con tranquilidad, teniendo la máscara entre mis manos.

Mientras la miraba con cariño, decidí en fijar mi vista en Mary. Ella me observaba con total asombro, y si no fuera por la iluminación del establecimiento, no podría ver el sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas.

Notando que me veía por primera vez con maquillaje, miré a un costado un tanto avergonzada.

—¿No me queda bien? —Pregunté con temor.

—No es eso—Soltó para luego añadirlo en un tono bajo —Nunca te vi maquillada. Deberías hacerlo más seguido. te queda muy bien.

Ante esas palabras, sentí que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho. Ya sabía el por qué, y esta oportunidad iba a ser la única que tenía para hacer mi jugada.

_No la arruines._

—Mary-san —Comenté tras unos segundos de darme valor —Quisiera decirte algo.

Eso hizo que me mirara fijamente, provocando que mis piernas empezaran a temblar.

—Antes, te hice apostar para que trabajemos juntas, y esoa era una orden de Kirari-san. Pero, a medida que apostamos juntas, tenía más en claro lo que quería. —Poniéndome enfrente de ella, tomé su mano derecha con mis manos y la miré con seguridad, soltando en el proceso mi máscara —La pregunta que me hiciste hace tiempo atrás... Quiero respondertela ahora. —Tomando una bocanada de aire, solté las siguientes palabras desde el fondo de mi corazón, mientras que cerraba mis ojos con fuerza y sentía que mi rostro ardía de los nervios y de la vergüenza —Te quiero a ti, Mary Saotome.

Esperé un par de segundos, y no recibía respuesta alguna. Tenía miedo de abrir mis ojos, pero la ansiedad me carcomía por dentro. Por lo que, abriendo apenas un ojo, quedé sorprendida: el rostro de mi amiga era tan rojo como el tomate, y me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

No sabía si debía añadir algo más a mi confesión. Solo atiné a bajar un poco la mirada, esperando paciente a alguna respuesta de su parte.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó de la nada.

Volviendo mi mirada hacia ella, afirmé levemente con la cabeza. Mi cuerpo apenas temblaba y no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Sabes? En un inicio, pensaba que no podrías hacer decisiones por tu cuenta. —Empezó a decir de forma despectiva —Pero cuando ganaste esas dos apuestas de forma aplastante, me dejaste sorprendida. —Viendo que se despeinaba apenas el cabello con su mano libre, miró a un costado y siguió hablando —Eres totalmente opuesta a la presidenta, aún si en físico son completamente iguales. A lo que voy es... —Soltando un fuerte suspiro, me miró con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas sonrojadas —Solo te conozco siendo mi compañera de apuestas. Así que... quizá debamos salir.

Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera de forma alegre. Sonriendo de forma sincera, afirmé con la cabeza.

—Sí.

(...)

Entré a mi habitación. Tenía una sonrisa boba en mi rostro. Sentía que mi cuerpo flotara, como si estuviera caminando sobre las nubes.

Recostándome en mi cama boca arriba, pude ver cómo Kirari se acercaba a mí. Sonriendo como siempre, me preguntó.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primera cita?

Apoyando mi dedo índice sobre mis labios, aún podía sentir la calidez de aquel beso que me depositó momentos atrás. Soltando un suspiro, ella respondió por mí.

—Me alegro por ti, hermanita.

**Aquí termina el oneshot. Esta pareja en particular me encantó, especialmente en el manga. Espero que les haya gustado esto. Cualquier crítica es bien recibida ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
